Solve for $x$ : $6x + 8 = 5$
Solution: Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(6x + 8) - 8 = 5 - 8$ $6x = -3$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{-3}{6}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{2}$